


buon compleano

by homurashunkin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Maid Costume
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: [1827] "Hibari-san mau kado apa?" • Canon setting. Happy birthday Hibari Kyoya!
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	buon compleano

**Author's Note:**

> KHR © Amano Akira  
> TYL setting. Maid costume.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang mengalami musibah.

Bukan, bukan karena damenya yang kumat, tapi sebab Hibari Kyoya memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Mana mereka sedang berada di ruang rekreasi, hingga semua orang yang lewat bisa melihatnya.

"Sudah belum, Hibari- _san_?"

"Aku belum puas, mumpung penyembahmu itu pergi."

"Gokudera- _kun_ bukan penyembahku! Dia temanku!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau itu dia."

Tsunayoshi memerah. Entah sejak kapan Kyoya mulai suka menggoda seperti itu. Sama seperti hari ini. Kemarin Tsunayoshi bertanya Kyoya mau hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunnya. Kyoya menyuruhnya menunggu dan justru memberi sebuah setelan baju _maid_. Tsunayoshi diperintah untuk memakainya, sebagai hiburan untuk penjaga awan. Yah, Tsunayoshi tidak bisa menolak karena ia sendiri yang memberi kebebasan Kyoya memilih hadiahnya.

"Pa-pahaku terasa dingin, Hibari- _san_."

"Kau mau dihangatkan sesuatu?"

"Hibari- _san_ ," Tsunayoshi menutup wajahnya. Apa orang dewasa akan meminta hal seperti ini? Dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyoya.

"Tadinya aku pikir _kimono_ akan bagus, tapi ini boleh juga."

"Boleh aku melepasnya sekarang?"

"Itu kalau kau mau kugagahi saat ini juga."

"Ugh, tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada protes, _herbivore_." Kyoya mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat paras manis mendongak. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun tinggi badan mereka seperti tidak berkurang. Tsunayoshi benci kenapa Kyoya begitu tinggi. Dia kan lelah kalau harus berbicara dengannya.

"Berikutnya, bawakan teh ke mejaku."

"Hibari- _san_ , aku harus—"

Lelaki berambut hitam meralat. "Tuan Kyoya."

"Tu-Tuan Kyoya, saya ada pekerjaan lain hari ini."

"Jangan berbohong di depanku. Kamikorosu."

"Hi-hieeee!" Tsunayoshi pun masih bergidik kala mendengar kalimat itu. Kyoya memang menyeramkan sedari dulu.

"Jadi?"

"Baik, Tu-Tu-Tuan Kyoya."

"Angkat rok."

Tsunayoshi malu luar biasa ketika mengangkat roknya. Ini adalah adab dan etika umum seorang maid. Ia berjalan pergi untuk mengambil teh. Sementara Kyoya hanya menyeringai. Semua pekerjaan hari ini ia tunda hanya demi Tsunayoshi. Lagipula ini menyenangkan, menggoda bosnya sendiri.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Tsunayoshi datang dengan membawakan teh hijau kesukaannya. Kyoya melihat Tsunayoshi begitu gugup. Apa sih yang dia takutkan setelah berhasil menyeret Kyoya menjadi anggota Vongola?

"Silakan, Tuan Kyoya."

"Duduk di pangkuanku."

"Ma-maaf?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

Tsunayoshi mengangguk dan segera menaiki paha Kyoya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Tubuh lelaki yang lebih tinggi begitu wangi. Tsunayoshi jadi betah menciumnya sepanjang hari. Yah, dia dan Kyoya memang ada sedikit hubungan spesial. Hanya sedikit, kok.

"Rambutmu harus dipotong, _herbivore_."

"Baik, Tuan Kyoya."

Lelaki berambut cokelat terkejut ketika merasakan ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Wajahnya makin memerah. Kalau sudah begini, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah ... sesuatu yang gawat. Ini tidak seperti kali pertama mereka melakukannya.

"Kau tertarik, _herbivore_? Melakukan dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Kyoya menciumi lehernya. Tsunayoshi merasa geli, lidah basah Kyoya menjilat-jilat epidermisnya. Kemudian dengan cepat berganti gigitan rakus, Kyoya menandainya sebanyak yang ia mau. Tsunayoshi hanya melenguh, walau sudah berkali-kali melakukannya, tetap saja rasanya sakit. Sepertinya dia sedang marah.

"Aku melihatmu dengan si nanas itu kemarin." Kyoya berujar, tidak menyenangkan sekali mengingatnya. Si mata belang itu terus-menerus menyentuh Tsunayoshi ketika ia tak sengaja melihat kemarin. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Tapi Mukuro- _san_ —hnnghhh."

"Kau dilarang protes, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tubuh Tsunayoshi diletakkan di atas meja. Gelas tehnya jatuh dan pecah di lantai. Tapi Kyoya sedang tak ingin peduli. Ditatapnya Tsunayoshi di bawah, tampak kebingungan.

"Jadi kau harus diberi hukuman." kedua kakinya dibuka. Roknya tersibak dan memperlihatkan celana dalam berenda di baliknya. Tentu saja itu termasuk dalam setelan yang diberikan Kyoya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Hibari- _san_!"

"Tuan Kyoya, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ki-kita bisa membicarakan ini ... besok aku harus terbang ke Bolivia dengan Reborn. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita undur dulu? Juga, ini bukan di kamarmu atau kamarku." Tsunayoshi berusaha melakukan negosiasi. Netra Kyoya terlihat lebih tajam, sepertinya Tsunayoshi telah melakukan kesalahan. Kalau Kyoya menidurinya, tidak pernah ada hal bagus terjadi pada tubuhnya. Pasti esoknya akan sakit dan pegal-pegal. Selain itu, Kyoya suka _bermain_ lama, tidak peduli kondisi Tsunayoshi yang kadang tidak lagi sanggup.

"Biar saja." dalamannya ditarik turun. Tsunayoshi menjerit histeris sambil berusaha merapatkan kakinya walau berakhir sia-sia.

"Hi-Hibari- _san_ , jangan!"

Kyoya menyeringai. "Selamat ulang tahun, diriku." 


End file.
